


Il piccolo Orochi

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: In Giappone viene avvistato un mostro, un serpente enorme che semina panico e distruzione prima di sparire nel nulla.Nick Fury è deciso a risolvere il problema e manda gli Avengers a combatterlo. In una cittadina della California chiamata Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Il piccolo Orochi

**Author's Note:**

> Perché la donnina ha chiesto gli Avengers, e io le ho dato gli Avengers!
> 
> (So che non è quello che ti aspettavi, ma spero di riuscire a tirarti su di morale, almeno un po'!)
> 
> AUGURI! ^.^

Il primo avvistamento era avvenuto in Giappone. Kaiju, lo avevano chiamato i nipponici, e in effetti a grandezza non aveva nulla da invidiare a Godzilla. Si era scatenata l'isteria di massa, come era ovvio che fosse, e già tutti parlavano dell'ennesima invasione aliena. Nick Fury, però, non la pensava così: c'erano troppe cose che non gli tornavano. Perciò aveva sguinzagliato i suoi agenti e in poche ore avevano scoperto che il Kaiju era perfino più terrestre di loro, a voler sentire Darwin. Era venuto fuori che alcuni scienziati avevano da tempo iniziato una serie di esperimenti sugli effetti dei raggi gamma sugli animali. Banner non era stato per niente felice di sentirlo, e Fury non poteva dargli torto. Uno di questi esperimenti, che coinvolgeva un grosso serpente e non si sa bene che cos'altro, era sfuggito loro di mano. Si erano letteralmente persi cento metri di anaconda sotto steroidi.  
Il problema più grosso, però, era che il Kaiju aveva fatto perdere le sue tracce. Aveva attraversato il Giappone seminando panico e distruzione - e due morti per infarto che Fury non sapeva se poteva imputare al mostro - e poi era come sparito nel nulla. A naso, doveva aver attraversato l'oceano per arrivare sulle coste americane, probabilmente in California, ma nessuno lo aveva visto.  
Fury si rifiutava di permettere a un mostro del genere di vagare libero per il mondo, figurarsi se gli avrebbe permesso di scorrazzare per il suo Paese, perciò fece la cosa più ovvia in simili momenti: convocò gli Avengers.

Erano due giorni che le cose, a Beacon Hills, erano strane. O quantomeno più strane del solito. A parte i leggeri terremoti, che vivendo in California non erano certo una novità, il problema era la Riserva. Il primo ad accorgersene era stato Derek, e per una volta la sua brutta abitudine di correre mezzo nudo per i boschi era servita a qualcosa. Poi la stranezza della situazione era stata confermata da tutti i membri del branco, perfino Stiles lo aveva notato, nonostante fosse un semplice umano. La Riserva era muta. E deserta. Sembrava come se tutti gli animali fossero fuggiti, di punto in bianco, senza guardarsi indietro.  
Le spiegazioni per un simile comportamento potevano essere solo due. La prima era che i terremoti che avevano avvertito negli ultimi giorni fossero solo il preludio a qualcosa di molto più grosso, ed era risaputo che gli animali avvertissero certi tipi di pericoli molto prima degli uomini. La seconda era che nella foresta si fosse insediato un qualche tipo di predatore che li aveva spaventati a tal punto da spingerli a fuggire.  
Per una volta furono tutti d'accordo, e evitarono di partire all'arrembaggio. La situazione era seria, nessuno di loro aveva mai visto una cosa del genere, perciò era saggio cercare informazioni prima di fare qualunque cosa. Motivo per il quale tornarono in città e iniziarono a consultare diversi testi dalle biblioteche degli Hale, degli Argent e di Deaton. Senza purtroppo scoprire nulla di utile.

Il giorno dopo, senza nessun preavviso, Beacon Hills diventò il centro del mondo. Che era più o meno quello che succedeva a ogni città degnata della presenza degli Avengers. La squadra era arrivata al gran completo, per quanto con diversi gradi di entusiasmo. Captain America era subito andato a presentarsi allo sceriffo, proprio mentre Stiles era alla centrale per aggiornare il padre su quello che avevano visto alla Riserva. Fu un arrivo talmente inaspettato che nemmeno lui trovò le parole adatte a esprimere lo stupore che aveva colto tutti i suoi concittadini.  
Da bravo ragazzo qual era, Stive spiegò la situazione allo sceriffo, nei dettagli. Stiles, che sapeva bene quando era il momento di smettere di essere un bravo ragazzo, origliò tutta la loro conversazione senza la minima vergogna. Cap raccontò della creazione del Kaiju e di come avessero stabilito che si trovasse da quelle parti grazie a un macchinario inventato dal dottor Banner e dal signor Stark, che poteva rintracciare i raggi gamma anche a grandissime distanze.  
Lo sceriffo fece notare che, senza voler mettere in dubbio le loro capacità, era difficile non notare un serpente di cento metri, e fino a quel momento nessuno aveva avvistato nulla, in terra o in cielo, né nella loro città che in quelle vicine. Cap lo rassicurò dicendo che avrebbero pensato loro a difendere i civili e risolvere il problema, e Stiles a quelle parole iniziò a preoccuparsi seriamente. Gli Avengers erano sempre stati un po' come degli elefanti in un negozio di cristalleria, e lui non ci teneva a vedere la sua casa rasa al suolo da dei paladini della giustizia troppo esaltati. Motivo per il quale decise che era ora di convocare il branco.  
La riunione al loft di Derek, che nonostante lo sbandierato fastidio del proprietario era ormai diventato la loro base operativa, fu molto breve. Se davvero il mostro era lì la fuga degli animali dalla Riserva aveva un senso. Perciò tutto quello che restava da capire era come fermare un'anaconda formato extralarge che avrebbe potuto divorare una mandria di elefanti.  
Fu Kira a dare l'idea a Stiles, senza volerlo. Raccontò di come in Giappone ci fosse una leggenda su un serpente gigante, Yamata no Orochi, e di come il dio Susano riuscì a sconfiggerlo dopo averlo fatto ubriacare. Naturalmente, Stiles non parlò del suo piano con nessuno, perché era certo che i suoi amici avrebbero fatto di tutto per fermarlo. Peter sarebbe stato probabilmente l'unico a incoraggiarlo, perché lo avrebbe trovato divertente.  
Fu così che il branco si recò nella Riserva, lasciando Stiles ad aspettarli in città, perché lui non aveva zanne, o artigli, o un qualunque altro potere in grado di aiutarlo contro il mostro. Stiles non si lamentò, almeno non più di tanto, e tutti pensarono che stesse finalmente maturando. Poveri illusi!

Quando il branco raggiunse la Riserva la trovò già fin troppo affollata.  
“Non è posto per voi questo, ragazzini. Sparite da qui!” li accolse Fury con la sua usuale delicatezza.  
I ragazzi lo videro impugnare un lanciarazzi e sparare contro il mostro che, a quanto sembrava, erano non solo riusciti a trovare ma anche a far infuriare. Il razzo venne fermato da una delle zampe di quello strano serpente, che poi se lo mangiò come se niente fosse. Anche gli altri Avengers non sembravano aver avuto un successo maggiore, fino a quel momento, dato che il drago sembrava gradire tutti gli spuntini esplosivi che gli tiravano contro. Solo gli attacchi fisici sembravano avere un certo effetto, ma su cento metri di pelle squamosa erano come delle punture di zanzara sul corpo di Derek: irrilevanti.  
Scott, ovviamente, decise di ignorare l'ordine di Fury. Quello era il suo territorio e, a giudicare da ciò che aveva visto, loro avevano più possibilità di proteggerlo di quel gruppo di mutanti in tutine di latex e armature di alluminio. Perciò sfoderò zanne e artigli e si lanciò all'attacco, subito seguito dai suoi compagni.  
Certo, affettare quel coso armati solo dei loro artigli e di una katana non sarebbe stata impresa celere, ma i fulmini di Kira e, soprattutto, le urla da banshee di Lydia sembravano sortire un discreto effetto e stavano dando loro la possibilità di attaccare e spingere il drago, o quello che era, lontano dalla città. Gli Avengers, invece, ci misero un po' per riprendersi perché, ops, nessuno di loro li aveva avvisati che avrebbero fatto meglio a tapparsi le orecchie, prima che Lydia iniziasse il suo show.  
Fu a quel punto, mentre il branco combatteva e gli Avengers si univano alla lotta dopo aver ripreso coscienza di se stessi e del mondo che li circondava, che Stiles irruppe sulla scena.  
I ragazzi si chiesero dove diavolo fosse riuscito a recuperare il rimorchio che aveva attaccato alla sua jeep, e non erano nemmeno sicuri di voler sapere cosa fosse la cosa che c'era sopra.  
Nel silenzio che seguì la sua entrata in scena si sentì Fury lamentarsi a gran voce dei ragazzini idioti che vivevano in quella città, ma Stiles lo ignorò allegramente, come faceva sempre con tutti. Sotto gli occhi increduli dei presenti iniziò ad armeggiare con la piscina da giardino che era legata al rimorchio, fino a toglierle la copertura. E a quel punto iniziò a girare la testa perfino a Thor per il forte odore di alcool che investì tutti.  
Derek fu il primo a capire quali fossero le intenzioni di Stiles, e non ne fu affatto felice.  
“Io lo ammazzo. Questa volta lo ammazzo davvero!” ringhiò, un attimo prima di precipitarsi da lui. “Cosa pensi di fare?” lo aggredì, quando gli fu arrivato davanti.  
“Lo faccio ubriacare, come lo Yamata no Orochi della leggenda. È un'idea geniale, non te la prendere solo perché sono il più intelligente del branco.”  
“Tu l'intelligenza non sai nemmeno cosa sia!” lo rimbeccò Derek.  
“Ragazzi!” li interruppe Cap. “Mostro gigante!” ricordò loro, indicando il serpente che stava avanzando lento verso di loro. “E non credo che un po' di vino possa fermarlo.”  
“Wiskey,” lo corresse Tony “Anche se non della migliore qualità. E magari il ragazzo ha ragione e funziona.”  
“Tony, per favore, non dargli corda. Non è il momento di scherzare e quello che ha fatto è stato molto pericoloso.”  
“Oh scusa, mammina. La prossima volta che mi ritroverò a dover combattere un mostro gigante mi ricorderò di farlo con educazione e seguendo tutte le norme di sicurezza.”  
“Non rigirare le mie parole come ti fa comodo. Sei sempre il solito!”  
Stiles seguì il loro battibecco per qualche secondo, prima di girarsi verso il dottor Strange, che si era avvicinato per controllare la situazione.  
“Quei due hanno chiaramente bisogno di un po' di tempo da soli per farsi una sana scopata. Da quant'è che sono in astinenza?” gli chiese.  
“Da sempre, sono gli unici a non aver ancora capito cosa provano” gli rispose lo stregone. “Ormai ne abbiamo tutti abbastanza, abbiamo deciso che appena finiamo qui li chiudiamo da qualche parte a prova di superpoteri e ce li lasciamo finché non si chiariscono le idee.”  
Stiles stava per congratularsi con loro, quando il drago decise di passare all'azione. Tony riuscì ad allontanarsi portandosi dietro Steve, mentre Strange creava un portale e ci trascinava dentro Derek. Avrebbe voluto salvare anche Stiles, ma il ragazzo si era buttato dietro la cisterna per nascondersi e lui non aveva fatto in tempo ad afferrarlo.  
Quello che successe subito dopo lasciò tutti a bocca aperta. Perché, davvero, era una cosa assurda!  
Il mostro aveva bevuto tutto l'alcool che Stiles aveva portato, poi si era sollevato, lo aveva guardato, gli si era avvicinato e, anziché divorarlo in un sol boccone come avevano temuto tutti, aveva iniziato a strusciargli contro il suo enorme muso e a fare le fusa. Come un gatto! E Stiles, dopo un primo momento di sconcerto, aveva preso ad accarezzarlo e coccolarlo come se fosse stato un qualunque animaletto di compagnia.  
“Ottimo lavoro, ragazzo” si complimentò Fury, dimentico degli insulti che gli aveva rivolto poco prima. “Ora allontanati con calma, è il momento di sopprimerlo.”  
“Provaci soltanto, vecchio, e io sopprimo te!” gli ringhiò di rimando Stiles, mettendosi tra lui e il serpente con in mano la sua fidata mazza da baseball che aveva recuperato dal rimorchio. “Nessuno tocca il mio Orochi! Vero che sei un bravo draghetto, tu? Sì che lo sei” aggiunse, riprendendo a fare i grattini a quella bestia enorme, che sembrava gradire molto.  
“Nessuno sopprimerà nessuno, qui” stabilì Strange, per evitare lo scontro che si stava prospettando tra quello strano gruppo di ragazzini e lo Shield. “Io e banner abbiamo avuto un'idea.”  
L'idea in questione, in effetti, risolveva tutti i loro attuali problemi. Strange creò un portale per un bosco in un universo alternativo, nel quale il neobattezzato Orochi poteva vivere tranquillo, e senza creare problemi a nessuno. Il portale, naturalmente, sarebbe rimasto aperto, ci avrebbero pensato Bruce e Tony a stabilizzarlo adattando le loro diavolerie tecnologiche alla sua magia. In questo modo il drago avrebbe potuto fare indietro da un mondo all'altro, il dottor Banner avrebbe potuto portare avanti gli studi sui raggi gamma e sui loro effetti e il giovane Stiles non avrebbe dovuto dire addio al suo nuovo cucciolotto.  
A quel punto sarebbero potuti tornare tutti a casa, se non fosse stato per alcune questioni irrisolte. Fury sembrava deciso a reclutare i licantropi nello Shield, e Maria Hill fu costretta a portarlo via di peso; Peter Parker aveva fatto amicizia con Kira e Malia e stavano avendo la discussione più assurda che si fosse mai sentita su animali, poteri e coccolosità; Natasha e Lydia si stavano scambiando i contatti, giusto in caso di necessità; Stive e Tony stavano di nuovo litigando, mentre Stiles presentava ufficialmente Orochi a tutti i membri del branco e non solo.  
Strange e Derek se ne stavano un po' in disparte, con la stessa espressione a metà tra lo schifato e l'esasperato in volto.  
“Non so tu, ma io ne ho abbastanza” sentenziò lo stregone.  
“Concordo!” lo appoggiò Derek. “È ora di finirla.”  
Senza aggiungere altro il licantropo si avvicinò a Stiles a grandi passi, lo afferrò per il retro della maglietta e lo trascinò fino alla sua jeep, ordinandogli di mettersi alla guida e di tornare in città, perché aveva diverse cose da dirgli. Stiles lo guardò male, ma ubbidì dopo aver salutato il suo animaletto e avergli raccomandato di fare il bravo.  
Strange fece ciò che aveva promesso di fare, per la gioia di tutti gli Avengers: rinchiuse Steve e Tony in una stanza attrezzata con tutto l'occorrente per divertirsi, e ci mise una barriera intorno per evitare che potessero uscire senza il suo permesso. Poi aprì tutta una serie di portali, invitando non troppo gentilmente la maggior parte dei suoi compagni a tornare ciascuno a casa propria.

Un mese dopo gli Avengers andarono a far visita a Banner, che si era stabilito a Beacon Hills. Derek e Strange si ritrovarono di nuovo vicini, abbastanza lontani dagli altri da non essere coinvolti nelle loro follie.  
“Quando li hai fatti uscire?” chiese il licantropo, indicando Steve e Tony che non si erano separati nemmeno per un minuto da quando erano arrivati.  
“Una settimana fa, al momento convivono a casa di Stark. Tu, invece?” indagò a sua volta, accennando a Stiles. “Quando gli hai permesso di uscire dal tuo letto?”  
“Due giorni dopo, c'era scuola. Ma ci torna molto, molto spesso.”  
Strange ghignò divertito e Derek decise che per quel giorno aveva parlato abbastanza. Era venerdì sera e aveva davanti due giorni interi da passare con il suo ragazzo.  
“È ora di andare, Stiles” gli sussurrò all'orecchio, dopo averlo raggiunto.  
“Ma mi sto divertendo” si lamentò il ragazzo.  
“Ti divertirai molto di più fra poco, credimi!” gli promise Derek.  
E Stiles trattenne il fiato, per poi sorridere felice. Fece qualche coccola al suo Orochi, salutò tutti e lo seguì, impaziente di scoprire cosa avesse organizzato il suo compagno per quel fine settimana. Non si accorse nemmeno che anche Stark e Cap si erano dileguati per infrattarsi da qualche parte come adolescenti in calore.

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla quarta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom.


End file.
